


0-60 in 2.8 Seconds

by connorssock



Series: Prompt Fills [25]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: At this point this is an emotional orgy, Hankvillen1760, M/M, Multi, OT6, Sixsome, Sixty has a sad hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Usually, Sixty was happy and content with his lot in the world. But there were days when things just didn't seem to click and he felt disjointed, unable to fathom what he had to offer anyone that someone else didn't already have and was able to do everything better than him anyway. It was just as well that he had five partners to make sure he remembered just how much he was loved.
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Prompt Fills [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209804
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65





	0-60 in 2.8 Seconds

Most days were okay, Sixty knew his place in the world, was confident and comfortable in his own chassis. But there were some days that he felt he was nothing more than a failure, a mistake, a pity project someone picked up from the scrapheap. He got home and was ready to retreat to his little corner of the house, the charging port in his and Allen’s bedroom. The day had started off like any other. It was only when he passed a couple of people on his way to work that it started going downhill.

“You’re Connor, aren’t you?” Some brightly smiling intern had approached him along with a friend.

“Actually, I’m Sixty, an RK800 model like Connor.” It wasn’t something that happened too often thankfully and usually people were very good about it. Except this intern’s face fell.

“Oh.” The disappointment was palpable as they turned to their friend. “The RK800 that tried and failed to stop the revolution. You know, the one that’s rarely mentioned because he was Amanda’s failure.”

That had been the start. It was a bitter pill to swallow and Sixty had wished he wasn’t a deviant at that point. He was well aware he hadn’t lived up to expectations, not fulfilled his design. Usually, he was happy to work in the morgue and do what he liked but now, all he could think about was how he had failed to even be what he was created for. Those thoughts never lead anywhere good and by the time he’d finished his shift in the silence of the morgue, his mood was darker than it had been in a long time.

There was no redeeming quality he could find about himself. No reason why anyone would want him around. Everything he touched turned to meaningless waste. He couldn’t stop the revolution (even though he was grateful for it now), he couldn’t hack it as a detective, he couldn’t even find happiness with just one person. No, he needed five others to find some semblance of happiness. Even though he had nothing to offer them in return that they others couldn’t provide for each other without him.

At the start, it had just been Sixty and Allen, finding solace in each other. A touch averse SWAT captain and a failure of an androids. People joked they were the two broken halves of a whole but really, Sixty knew only one of them was truly broken and it sure wasn’t Allen.

The other four came as a kind of package deal. Gavin and Allen had always been friends but they’d been orbiting each other ever since Nines came onto the scene. Sixty still wasn’t quite sure how it had happened but Allen and Gavin going out for drinks had turned into Allen, Gavin, Nines and him. Somehow, Connor and Hank drifted in from the periphery and neither Allen or Sixty really batted an eyelid when they realised that the four were a quad. What did take them by surprise was the invitation to join them. On his worst days, Sixty was convinced that the invitation was only really for Allen but they felt sorry enough for him that the five let Sixty tag along. Too much of a charity case to kick to the curb.

“Hey Six,” Hank’s voice pulled Sixty from his thoughts as he skulked towards the charging terminal. “What’s on your mind?”

A single look said more than any words Sixty could utter. Immediately, Hank was putting his glass of water to the side and reaching for Sixty, linking their hands. Numb, Sixty let himself be led into the dining room where Hank sat on one of the chairs and pulled him onto his lap. Facing away from him, Sixty had the comfort of not having to look one of his lovers in the eye as he tried to find the words to express everything he felt when Hank murmured a soft “what’s going on?” against the back of his neck.

“Why do you keep me around?” Those weren’t quite the words Sixty had wanted to say but that’s what came out. It was so poorly times, much like everything else in his life because Connor and Nines just so happened to come home and heard him. Their eyes flickered from Sixty to Hank who had obviously given them a look of some description because the two RKs were gracefully sinking to their knees on either side of them.

Connor took one of Sixty’s hands and started rubbing them, sending little pulses through his circuits. It was soothing, settled some of the pent up frustration in Sixty. When Nines took his other hand in a gentle interface, leeching his negative emotions away, Sixty sighed.

“Oooh, this looks cosy, what’s the occasion?” Gavin wandered in, shoes clomping mud around and just asking to be nagged. However, rather than wait for an explanation, he slithered to the floor between Sixty’s legs rested a cheek against his thigh. “Anyway, this is nice.”

That was how Allen found them all not ten minutes later. He took in the scene, Sixty held in Hank’s lap while the others were quietly settled around them. In a way, he was surprised because usually, Sixty dealt with everything through sex. To see him allow the others to provide support through different means was something that sent his heart soaring. Quietly, he approached and leaned over the back of the chair, chin hooking onto Sixty’s shoulder.

“Tough day?” he asked. On Sixty’s other side, Hank leaned back and nodded at him. That as all Allen needed to know and he started speaking softly again. “I’m sorry you had a hard day. But so glad you came home and let us take care of you. We love you.”

Gradually, Sixty began to loosen up. The interface from Nines was gentle, ebbing and flowing through him, filled with quiet love. All while, Connor was teasing his finger sensors, lighting them up in a way that actually took up his attention but relaxed him into the sensation. All that time, Gavin was between his knees, eyes closed where he had decided Sixty’s thigh was his pillow. A small, content smile lingered on his lips even though it can’t have been all that comfortable. Somehow, Sixty got the impression that he didn’t want to be anywhere else in the world. Behind him, Hank was a solid, warm presence, arms wrapped around his chest and stomach, holding him close and grounding. To top it all off, Allen was draped over them, offering soft reassurances and praise. It was enough to silence the voices of doubt that had plagued him all day. Not every day was one where Sixty was confident and knew his place in the world. But if he ever had doubts, he knew he could go home and his partners would ensure he never went to be without being certain he was exactly where he was wanted the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Still over on Tumblr as @connorssock where some super exciting news is going to be coming in the next day.


End file.
